The major objective of the proposed research is to establish the presence of the enzymes of the acyl dihydroxyacetone phosphate pathway for glycerolipid biosynthesis in the microbodies (peroxisomes) of liver and brain. The presence of other glycerolipid (ester & ether linked, including plasmalogens) metabolizing enzymes in microbodies will also be investigated. The effect of the hypolipidemic drug, Clofibrate, and fasting followed by feeding on the activity of glycerolipid metabolizing enzymes in microbodies will be studied.